


Stand Up

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [76]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Dwalin has a question for Thorin.





	Stand Up

“Have I got any messages, Alrún?”

Thorin Durin, CEO of Durin and Sons Architects, paused by the desk of his secretary on his way back from lunch with a client, giving a nod to Bombur’s wife, who ran his office with an iron fist and a gentle smile.

“Five clients phoning with questions, two requests from magazines for interviews and a reminder from Dís that Kíli’s violin recital is tonight and if you’re not there then she’ll eviscerate you herself with a spoon.”

Thorin snorted with laughter. The comment was pure Dís; between her as his COO and Alrún, his work life ran smoothly while his private life was just as perfectly run by Dís working in tandem with Thorin’s husband Bilbo. “Noted and that would be after Bilbo was through with me; I’ll be leaving early just to make sure. Anything else?”

“Mr Fundin is waiting in your office, Mr Durin.”

“Balin? I thought he was meeting with the shareholders today?”

“No, the other Mr Fundin.”

“Dwalin? He’s actually here?”

“Yes. He’s arrived about fifteen minutes ago and said that he was happy to wait until you arrived.”

“Okay, thanks Alrún. Could you hold my calls until he’s gone? Thanks.”

Thorin made towards his office, shrugging out of his coat as he did so, mind racing through the variety of reasons that could mean Dwalin was in his office. Dwalin worked for the family firm, just like all of the Durin and Fundin siblings, only Dwalin was practically allergic to the offices and avoided them as much as he could. While Balin and Dís were more than happy working in the offices and ran them as inordinately efficient machines, Dwalin was out on sites 95% of the time. Thorin could understand his feelings; even though he was the CEO, he often delegated a significant portion of his job to Dís so that he could go out in the field and do the job that he had trained to do, the job that he loved; actually being an architect. As such, he knew that it was something serious that had brought Dwalin into the Durin and Sons building and, not only that, but the floor that held the executive offices.

“Dwalin? Is everything okay? We don’t usually find you up here voluntarily.”

Thorin’s cousin and best friend from childhood turned from where he had been pacing by the windows, rubbing a hand over his bald head as he did so. “Aye, everything’s fine. I’ve just got a bit o’ news to share and a question to ask you.”

“Okay…” Still not entirely sure where this was going, Thorin sat down in one of the comfier chairs situated on the opposite side of the office from his desk. “Is everything okay with Ori?”

Ori Rison was Dwalin’s partner. Some twenty years younger than Dwalin, they had met while Ori was interning at Durin and Sons, only for him to discover that, while he had thoroughly enjoyed his internship, he really didn’t want to be an architect as he felt that his creativity was being stifled. Panicked at the prospect of not seeing Ori again, despite his fears that the age difference was too great, Dwalin had fumbled his way through the most awkward attempt at asking someone out that Thorin had ever seen and he was including his own attempts at asking Bilbo out, which had been truly pitiful. Now, Ori worked as a set designer not only for the theatre but for film and television as well. He and Dwalin were also one of the most sickeningly in love couples that Thorin had ever seen.

“Aye, Ori’s good. It’s sort of to do with him, what I want to talk to you about. I, shite, okay … I might have proposed to Ori last night.”

Thorin took a moment to process Dwalin’s words and then he was on his feet and across the room, grinning widely as his hands grasped Dwalin by the biceps. “That’s fantastic. I mean, he did say yes, didn’t he?”

“Aye. He said yes. God knows why, but the lad wants to be hitched to me.”

Thorin guffawed loudly, throwing his arms around Dwalin in delight and feeling Dwalin’s arms come around him, practically crushing Thorin as he all but lifted him off his feet. “That’s wonderful news, Dwalin. So, what did you have to ask me?”

“Well, with a wedding and all in the future, seems like I’m in need of a best man. Will you stand up with me?”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else do it. Come on, this deserves a celebratory pint or two. We’ll tell Alrún that I’m leaving for the day and head to The Green Dragon. Welcome to the world of domestic bliss, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/279873.html)


End file.
